


The Pineapple Variation

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it wasn't Michael or the colt or any supernatural weapon that stopped the Apocalypse. It was Sam. Well, to be fair, it was Sam and a pineapple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pineapple Variation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Vụ án Quả dứa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714124) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku)



> This little fic had been translated in Vietnamese by Annapotterkiku. You can find the translation over here. :D

In the end, it wasn't Michael, or the colt, or any supernatural weapon that stopped the Apocalypse. It was Sam. Well, to be fair, it was Sam and a pineapple.

The younger Winchester had cut it into small dices and mixed it was some sugar and a few cranberries. He was sitting at the small table of their motel room, alone, just about to enjoy a third spoonful of his favorite dessert when Lucifer popped in on the chair next to his. _'Ah,'_ thought Sam, _'so it's one of _those _dreams.'_

The devil had been showing up in his sleep again lately, trying to convince him to say yes any way he could think of. His usual speech ran along the lines of 'it's your destiny' and 'there's really nothing in this world that's worth saving, anyway'.

"What is this?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head to the side in a gestured that reminded Sam of Cas.

"Hum, pineapple?" Sam answered, because he was getting accustomed to the fallen angel's curiosity. Lucifer's face showed nothing, no emotion at all, not even a slight frown or a glimmer of interest, but he stared at the spoon in Sam's hand. He stared hard.

Sam sighed and turned the spoon full of delicious pineapple dices towards Lucifer. The devil opened his mouth and leaned forward. As soon as his lips closed around the succulent fruit, his eyes lit up.

Sam had never, in all these nights of chatting with Lucifer, seen any kind of expression on that unfathomable face. And now, in front of him, the devil was chewing on pineapple with obvious joy, eyes closing in pleasure, little surprised noises rising from his throat. Lucifer swallowed and liked his lips, staring at Sam.

"More," he demanded, and there was something husky and damn right indecent in his voice. Sam had no choice but to obey. He was pretty sure that if Lucifer asked him in that voice to say yes he would.

He spoon-fed the devil the entire bowl of pineapple, until all that was left was one single dice of yellow fruit. Lucifer looked at it, then at Sam, and made a decision. He took the dice between his fingers and lifted it to Sam's mouth. Sam parted his lips without a word and closed them on Lucifer's fingers and the succulent fruit. The devil's eyes sparked with hunger and lust, and he moaned, actually _moaned_ as Sam licked his fingers.

Less than three seconds later, Lucifer's tongue was in Sam's mouth. He tasted of pineapple and fire.

When Sam woke up, Castiel was talking quietly with Dean near the other bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" his brother cheered when he saw Sam sitting up. "Cas has amazing news!"

"Indeed I do," the angel said in his low, gruffy voice. "It appears Lucifer has ripped of his grace last night. He is now one hundred per cent human. No one knows why he did this to himself, though."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Fairly sure. I saw him with my own eyes. The Apocalypse is now ended, the angels are going home. Lucifer did ask me to give you this, though."

Castiel handed a small piece of paper to Sam who took it with a slightly shaking hand. He unfolded it, ignoring his brother's concerned frown.

There were only two words on it: _Call me_, followed by what looked very much like a phone number.

Sam Winchester smiled.


End file.
